The Myth of the Angelclan
by inuchick4ever
Summary: When Silverleaf finds a pecuiler she cat he brings her back to his clan and she peaks the curosity of his clan leader, Silverclaw, what secrets does this strange feline hide, Myth will become fact and history.


**This is my first fanfic and I'm a little intimidated so please be nice but constructive criticism is much appriciated**

* * *

Hi Im Starstream, a misty grey she-cat and I have beautiful silvery wings. I come from angelclan and this is my story.

I wake up as my crystal blue eyes peer into the white, dense fog. I sit up and I blend into the fog because my fur is a misty gray. I quickly go into full alert as I don't smell or see anything I recognize. I pull out my big, silvery wings and shake them off. I wonder around for about an hour then I lay down as the fog surrounds me. I fell asleep a few minutes later and when I woke up I found three blue-grey toms around me and I automatically jumped up. They all jumped back with surprise and curiosity sparked in their eyes. the tallest one came walking up to me and sat down. I asked him "what do you want?" He stood up, waved his tail and the two other cats surrounded me. I looked at them. Then I quickly jumped over the one in the back and just stood there for a second. They all looked at me with astonishment apparent in their eyes, then one jumped on my back and it completely knocked my breath out of me. The big tom whispered in my ear " And where do you think your going." I struggle for a few minutes then the big tom whispered in my ear again. " My name is Silverclaw by the way. Whats your name." I looked up and said " My name is Starstream." Silverclaw smiled a bit then picked me up by the scruff. (just so you know he is like five times taller than me).

I looked up at Silverclaw and then I asked "what are those to cats names." Silverclaw gently put me down and said "the cat on the right is Snakeleaf he is the medicine cat. He came here to check if you were hurt. He is black, white, and silver.) The cat on the left is Silverleaf. He is the one that caught you and found you. ( he is pure silver.) I looked at Silverclaw and asked " then what are you." He looked down at me and said " I am the leader." I sat up and said " oh um OK." Silverclaw reached down and picked me up again and I let him. I quickly thought " what the hell, why am I letting the leader carry me to some random place. I said " WAIT!" They all looked at me and silverclaw asked " what?" I said " where are you taking me?" Silverleaf said " its your concern." I hissed at him and said " yes it is." With my voice cold as ice. Silverleaf whispered to Snakeleaf " fiesty." Snakeleaf grinned and Silverclaw put me on the ground. Silverclaw scowled snakeleaf and silverleaf. Then silverclaw said " we are going to my camp. There is a fresh kill pile, nests to sleep in, and water to drink." I looked up at him and said " ok I trust you." He smiled and said " do you want to walk the rest of the way?" I quickly stood up and said " YES!"

They all looked at me and laughed then I laughed with them. We all were walking when a snake popped out of the bushes. Silverclaw jumped in front of me to protect me. I said " Silverclaw you dont need to protect me. I can easily escape those." He said " I dont care I will protect you with my life." Just then I saw Snakeleaf run right beside me. I look at Silverleaf and he runs beside me to. I jump over them and claw the snake behind the head.. The body goes completely limp, Silverclaw, Snakeleaf, and Silverleaf look at me with their mouthes wide open. I look at them and say " what?" Silverclaw said " you killed it, I cant believe you killed it. How did you do that." Well the wind helps me when i fly. Oops!" I think " Damn it, think before you speak Starstream." Silverclaw said " You can fly." I sigh then say " Yes, i can fly." I flip my silver wings out and look at all of them. Snakeleaf stared in awe, Silverleaf fainted, and Silverclaw had is mouth wide open. I say suddenly without thinking " my sister does to. I think " damn it." Silverclaw says " You have a sister


End file.
